


Where have you been all my life?

by eastre



Series: Heartaches by the number - Kazuhira Miller's love life [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, take me back to costa rica '74
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastre/pseuds/eastre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <br/>
  <i>“I can take care of you, if you want.” That came up suddenly from his mouth, even him was surprised. Snake, in stark contrast, didn’t seem to be surprised in the slightest, and simply nodded.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where have you been all my life?

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a long ride. Im planning this fic to be part of a long collection focusing on Miller's relationships.

**Costa Rica, Central America, 1974**

 

  
His clothes felt uncomfortably sticky against his skin. Not that he could wear more even if he wanted to, he knew all too well what the damp air felt like with too many clothes on, and he wasn’t such an idiot as to try it.  
The humidity in Costa Rica was annoying and somehow nostalgic, now and then carrying his memory away to his old self, to a July he had spent stuck selling cheap cigarettes and stamps in their old, dusty shop in Japan.  
Those were the times when he felt those memories were more dear than he thought. He left that small island to find his own place, and he hadn’t regretted that decision, even in spite of his mother’s blank and confused stare that sometimes still haunted his dreams.  
  
He loosened the knot around his scarf, feeling slightly better. No cold wind to cool him down, and even though the sea looked tempting, that wasn’t the right time to have a swim in the Caribbean. Boss was coming back after a mission and he was waiting for him.  
Every soldier was excited to see Boss back from a mission, since when he was away the Mother Base was much quieter. Everything proceeded as dictated by protocol, but the soldiers needed their commander. Sure enough, he was the subcommander, and he was well liked and everyone counted on him, but Big Boss was like a magnet, even for him.  
Still, that was a whole other story.

  
He had already given orders to a couple of soldiers to hold their post at the heliport and keep ready to take all the equipment Boss found in the enemy camp. The mission went smoothly, Snake had to Fulton some men and found an underground base filled with military equipment. He intended to send some men to clean up the place in a day, but his mind was, at the moment, focused on one thing only.  
  
In little over five minutes, the helicopter had completed its smooth landing, allowing Snake to jump off the cockpit, already barking orders to his soldiers.  
It took a short while for their eyes to meet, as Snake was busy overseeing his men while they took the equipment, making sure that nothing came out with so much as a nick.  
He noticed the bruises and wounds on his body, some of them had probably been treated by Snake himself, but some were still fresh, while others were starting to show signs of swelling and a suspicious purple hue.  
He felt his throat dry, Snake must have had some problems but he managed to arrive at Mother Base in time, and without needing to warn him. He frowned, still unsure whether to feel upset or relieved.  
  
“Kaz!” Snake was walking over to him, his face was cleaner than usual but from the chest down he looked like he had waded through a pool of mud. His bright eye warmed him, and he almost tripped when he jumped off the crate he was sitting on. He felt relieved he had at least managed to not fall on his face, and he grunted out an embarrassed laugh.  
“Ah my legs, just a bit numb, nothing more.” There was much to be happy about, for him, and the first thing was knowing that even if he had blushed in front of Snake, the place’s tropical weather was a perfect camouflage.  
Snake just looked at him, tilting his head sideways.  
“I almost forgot, take these. They’re fresh in from Cuba, arrived just a few days ago.” He took a small box out of one of his pockets.  
Snake didn’t even open it, he just nodded at him with a hint of a smile, taking the box and putting it in a big pocket on his camo.  
“I’m glad you’re fine.” he finally said.  
“Me? I was here all the time you know… And without you around there’s not much going on here. Well, to be fair, the other day Chico tried to cook something for Paz. Without asking me beforehand, obviously, so he ended up almost burning the oven.”

Snake was listening to him with such a focused expression that was making him feel embarrassed.   
His crush for The Legend, the great Big Boss, hadn’t surprised him too much, when he realized how he felt. How was anyone to stand beside him without feeling their legs a bit weak? Everyone was infatuated with him in their own way.  
Yet he had come to slowly realize something, standing shoulder to shoulder with Boss showed him that what made Snake special to him wasn’t his aura of legend but the man himself, the one beneath the aura.  
As much as Snake was about it, he still seemed genuinely enjoy Kaz company.

“Did you pay them with your money? You know you’re not supposed to…” Snake grumbled. That bandana of his made anything he said much heavier than he had probably intended.  
“You mean the cigars? Oh come on, Amanda wanted a box, too, so we split the cost. Consider it as a gift, ok?”   
To his surprise, Snake didn’t grumble again.  
“Now you better go to take a shower and see the Medic, he’ll take care of you.”  
“See you later, then?” Kaz couldn’t stop smiling after he said yes and looked at Snake walking away.  
He was such a fool to think that was that kind of invitation, his body was a mess and he would probably be covered in bandages for a week or so... That wasn't to say they had never slept together.   
He could still remember when their relationship reached the peak where he couldn’t avoid anymore: it’s either women or us.  
  


Was late evening when he finally reached his own room, took a shower and lied on the bed, still messy from the early morning. Fortunately the humidity wasn’t suffocating, there, and feeling the chill mattress against his skin made him sigh in relief.  
He didn’t see Snake for the rest of the day, but he thought he was probably stuck in the sick bay. The Medic was especially meticulous with the Boss. Kaz grinned at that mental image of him lying on the bed and smoking his new cigars, reading some girl magazine that Cecile bought and grumbling annoyed at the Medic.  
Slowly his mind lingered on the imagine of Snake’s broad shoulders, covered in scratches and mosquito bites, his wide chest slowly moving with each breath, the badges gently wrapped around his sides stained with blood and his thick, naked thighs. Taking a another shower would have been a waste of time, much like going out to breathe some fresh air. He was stuck in his own bed, and his itching hands were ready to take care of the growing bulge inside his boxers.

  
“I told you I’d you see you later, you know I don’t like breaking promises.” A husky voice came out of the door, followed by a thick scent of cigars and iodine. Kaz didn’t even notice the other man’s footsteps and the door’s metallic noises, his mind wasn’t there.  
  
Snake had caught Kaz in a rather unflattering light. He had to admit that he wasn’t surprised to finding him pleasuring himself. Almost three weeks passed after the last time they touched each other and he was starting to feel an annoying itch between his legs.  
  
Kaz was sitting on his bed, and a familiar flush was creeping over his body, especially his face. His aviators were sitting on the desk next to the bed, and it was too late to hide himself behind them.

“I thought the Medic…” he babbled something, now his hands were far away from his own body, they were holding tight the sheets.  
“As much as I agree with him about being careful after a long mission, I couldn’t bear to stay there alone.”

Kaz sighed, this was feeling like something a teenager would do, not the Legendary Soldier.   
“He is going to be mad tomorrow you know? I don’t want to excuse your childish behavior… again.” Even his hard training and his superhuman stamina, Snake was still a man. This wasn’t the first time Snake had snuck out of the sick bay just to spend time out and Kaz had to cover his escapades.  
“No one is forcing you to, I’m your Boss after all.” Kaz huffed from his cheeks, now that his body had calmed down and he was sitting on the edge of his bed. Snake sat beside him, lighting the third or fourth cigar.  
“So… I guess you were thinking about something nice before.” the bed was cracking under their weight but wasn’t a big deal for both of them. They were focusing at each other, Kaz looking at Snake with a guilty expression. He couldn’t help myself.  
Snake cracked a soft laugh and Kaz felt his body shiver just hearing that. Ah, what was that man doing to him, and he didn’t even realize it.

In these kind of moments he found himself wondering what would be like living with him, like civilians do, but he couldn’t see Snake being like everyone else.

  
“You want me to help you out.” His voice was tearing him apart, he had to take a deep breath to clear his mind, fortunately thank to this he noticed in time the bandages that were wrapped tightly around the old man chest.  
Kaz shook his head with a deep frown.  
“You are not supposed to do rash movements, especially not with those bandages still on, if the doctor knew you…” He was interrupted mid air by Snakes hand palming his erection with a rough touch.   
The other man’s scent was overwhelming him, the cigar in his mouth was still lit and almost consumed. Kaz took some time to remember to inhale, his face was slowly turning purple. Still Snake wouldn’t stop massaging Kaz, especially now that he was getting harder.

“N-Now… could you kindly stop smoking? I’m sure you wouldn’t be too thrilled about setting my bed on fire, this time.” Kaz’s voice was shaky, Snake’s fingers were playing with him like he was clay.  
The old man puffed two mouthfuls of smoke, before putting the cigar in the ashtray near the bed, then his mouth, rough and still steaming with smoke, was on Kaz’s. The kiss was strong but not forceful, as the young man’s lips opened enough to let Snake’s tongue slide inside and lick his lower lip. The old man’s kiss pushed Kaz down, until he was lying on the bed under him. The kiss didn’t stop, not even when Kaz’s nails began digging into Snake’s scalp or when Snake groaned, moving beside his partner.  
  
That wasn’t good sign.   
“I warned you before…” he sat up, to look at Snake better. The old man was lying on the bed while Kaz was gently putting him in a better position.  
“You are such a good boy, Kaz.” Snakes chuckles stretching a hand to reach him. Kaz bent over to let him caress his face and play with his hair. After the shower it always curled in such a fancy way.  
“I can take care of you, if you want.” That came up suddenly from his mouth, even him was surprised. Snake, in stark contrast, didn’t seem to be surprised in the slightest, and simply nodded.  
  
He didn’t wait too long before sitting between Snake’s legs and placing them on his shoulders. Everything was going smoothly. Almost too smoothly.  
Even if the pain was lingering in his body Snake’s erection hardened between Kaz’s fingers. He played with it, pulling the skin above the dicks’ head and toward the base, making Snake buck his hips and groans with pleasure. Snake’s was well-endowed, average in length but thick and covered in a mass of curly dark hair.

He smelled of soap and shower, and Kaz was more than glad he actually took the shower like he suggested hours ago.

  
He spent some time teasing Snake, pulling and stroking seeing every reactions. Few times the old man was about to sit up, but Kaz gently pushed back on the bed with a smug grin.

The moment when he poked Snake’s asshole Kaz wasn’t ready for his reaction, he squirmed moving his whole body towards the finger, like he wanted to fuck himself on it.

Kaz let out a chuckle moving away his hand.  
“What was that?” He couldn’t believe his own eyes, when he looked at Snake he was covering his face with his arm. Only his lips were visible, he was biting the lower one.  
So in the end, the Legendary Soldier was like anyone else.   
A muffled grunt came from Snake, Kaz took few seconds to understand that was a free pass to let him do whatever he wanted.

  
That was more than he expected… he wasn’t that good with men, he had to admit to himself that, sucking a man wasn’t like eating a woman out, and the rest was pretty much on the same line.  
He took a deep breath and slowly lifted Snake’s lower body, just to have his ass in front of his face but not put all the weight on his torso. The old man grumbled a bit, holding himself now at the sheets.  
  
Eating Snake’s ass was what came to his mind.   
Compared to him the old man was hairy, much hairier than any man he had seen before. His chest was covered in a rough and dark mat of hair, and he had an ass to match..

He looked at the tight opening curling his lips. He wasn’t sure he knew how to handle that situation the best way, but that didn’t stop him from poking Snake’s ass. He felt it tense up, and he quickly put his fingers inside his own mouth. He needed to loosen it up and, well… get on with it?  
He started slowly massaging the tensed hole, moving his finger in circle, leaving the hole slightly wet and, little by little, ever so slightly more relaxed. He could feel the rest of his body contracting as he started pressing gently on the hole, inching inside with all due calm, making sure to not pinch his hair or his skin. Everyone acted the same, in that sense, be it men or women. As soon as one part of their body relaxes, everything else tightens up, as if in anticipation. By the time he felt the hole give way, Kaz could feel Snake’s thighs, bent and wound up like iron tight-ropes, hard as rock against his skin, just like he felt how almost painful his erection must have been. Something had to be done, he couldn’t just let the man hanging, not like that. He could hear him grumble softly, as his finger slipped inside the man almost effortlessly, now that he had carefully prepared it.

He bent slightly forward, inching towards the man’s crotch and turning his face towards Snake’s, focusing his senses on an erratic tear in the man’s breath he had just heard. He was enjoying himself, as he could also see, as he moved his finger inside, from the thin film of sweat he could see glistening on the parts of his chest where the soft mat of dark hair gave way to his skin.

Even without Snake looking at him, he could feel the man’s face twitching into his well-known glare, and he weighed his options as he hooked his finger, slowly switching to a very slow, very deliberate come hither motion.

That was when he realized the hair didn’t bother him so much, after all. Sure, he could feel it against his skin, and he was still somewhat puzzled by the slightly brushy feeling, but that was it. It was just a feeling, it was irrelevant, and there was much else to be focusing on.

He straightened his finger and slid it out, looking for a moment at the hole, still moist with saliva, and instinctively moved towards it, ignoring the half-chewed words that were coming out of the other man’s mouth.  
“Why did you sto-” Snake would have probably continued to ask if he planned to finish him in some way or he intended to leave him hanging, when he felt something wet press against his ass. A terse gasp cut his words short, and he perked his head forward, catching a glimpse of Kaz’s face peeking from between his cheeks, eyes half-closed and mouth firmly pressed against his ass.

Kaz had started out tentatively, expecting to need more than one go to fully put himself into it, and instead found the feeling of the hair didn’t bother him as much as he expected. He could feel it well enough, but he soon found himself too focused on keeping his tongue in motion to care about it. He could make out by touch the creases he caressed as he moved it in a circle, changing direction now and then while shooting a glance upwards at the other man’s face. Fortunately, even with his tired eyes he had little trouble seeing his face twitch and contort, each ripple and twist of his lip a reaction to his tongue moving erratically sideways and around, pressing softly against him, just enough to slide the tip inside.

He heard the other man groan and felt the weight of his body bucking against his face, a weight that wasn’t entirely unpleasant. He moved his arm around Snake’s leg, reaching his belly with his hand, drifting the fingers carelessly on the tense, contracting muscles. His tongue was moving quicker, more forcefully, and he could feel the ache creeping up from his mouth to all of his face, though he still couldn’t think of stopping.  
He had let that “I can take care of you” slip, and he was no man to let his mouth write a check he couldn’t cash. A grunt escaped his lips, pressed as they were against Snake’s skin, and he moved his hand lower, closing it around the man’s cock. It was just as hard as he’d expected, he was pleased to find, and the mumbled groan he heard as he started moving his hand only added to his pleasure. He felt the breath grow faster, the shaft twitching slightly in his hand and the muscles in the man’s rim flicker with anticipation with every jerk of his hand and every turn of his tongue. He could feel him building up in his hands, under his mouth.

He didn’t need to look up to imagine the other man’s face or picture his trembling lips, curved in a grimaced, grudging smile. Still, that last twitch had put him on the edge, and he decided to make sure he had enough time to take care of Snake, just as he had promised. With a mumble he moved his hand lower, never letting his tongue stay still, gently moving the man’s bushy hair and cupping his shaft and balls with his index and thumb and aver so slowly closing the fingers. He heard a faint protest coming from the man’s lips, but he didn’t even try to move back from his grip, instead staying almost still; it was quite clearly hard for him to think straight while he had Kaz’s tongue working on him like that. He leaned a little bit forward, as Snake moved a hand behind his own knee, pulling it back for support, bending to accommodate the other man’s movement.

He thanked him silently, smiling to himself as he swirled his tongue yet again, pushing slightly harder and sparking another bout of involuntary twitching, which he pushed back tightening his fingers around the man’s shaft. It was getting quite taxing, and he was more than aware of the sharp jolts of ache he was starting to feel in his tongue, so that he had to whip himself into continuing. It couldn’t be too long before he could let go, and he pushed aside that dulling ache, moving his tongue in with more energy.

He heard Snake give in to a loud, grated moan, the kind of ragged sound he knew to associate with a kind of eked pleasure, reached after enough toil to make it almost painful.

He opened his fingers as soon as he felt the first twitch, letting Snake free to come and tilting his head back to enjoy the sight of the man’s belly, covered in sweat and shots of his own thick fluid.  
  
“That was…” Kaz groaned, moving his head away and cleaning his mouth and chin from his own saliva.  
He had just noticed the thick layer of sweat he was covered in. His hair were drenched yet again, and he decided to not even think about what state his underwear were, opting instead to give them a quick tour of the trash bin. He didn’t even know whether he had climaxed or not, and didn’t care much either way.  
He said he was supposed to take care about him.

“Yes?” Snake’s voice was weak, almost shaky.   
“Amazing, I was about to say that.” He quickly took off his underwear, throwing it in the trash, then walked toward the desk to grab some tissues.  
“I should be the one to say that.” Snake’s breath was still ragged but he noticed that he was lying still, no strange spots on the bandages or blood on the sheets.  
Sitting on the edge of the bed, he meticulously cleaned his partner belly. With a strange smile he kept doing that, not minding his sticky hands or the fact that he was starting to run out of tissues.  
He couldn’t even imagine being in such a strange situation.  
“Thank you, Kaz.” Snake’s eye was looking intensely at him, and this time, too, he couldn’t help but blush in front of him. He didn’t laugh this time, though.  
“I guess you want to stay here.” He threw all the tissues in the trash can interrupting the silence in which the room had fallen.  
“I’ll stay here with you tonight.”

 


End file.
